Vera Forbes
Vera Emilia Andrea Forbes (born May 26, 2019) is the hybrid (Dhampir, Moroi, Witch, Werewolf, Mutant, Made Vampire, Fey, Demon, Lamia, Nephilim, Shapeshifter, Siren, Succubus, Necromancer, Medium, Wizard) daughter of Dia Dominick and Andre Petrov. She is the granddaughter of Sona Vera, Ben Morgenstern, Stephen Forbes and Celine Forbes. She is the niece of Alex, Madalynn, Sona, Yasmin, four unknown aunts/uncles, Beth, Emily, Carolyn, Jake, Ryan and Alek and the half-niece of Benjamin and Zane. She was named Vera by her parents who took inspiration from her maternal relatives. She takes the surname of her father's biological family, Forbes. Vera is a member of the Vera Family, the Morgenstern Family, the Forbes Family, the Rosales Family and the Hearth-Woman Family. Vera by birthright is a member of the New York Pride, Irish Pride, Lamia Enclave, Olympic Wolf Pack, Fey Court, the Manhattan Witch Coven, Vampire Enclave and the Underground. History Conception Birth Early Life Kidnapping Nightshade New York Later Life Legacy Personality According to her mother, Vera was born a Vera - "a tough one". Physical Appearance As a baby, In her late teens, Vera heavily resembles her parents, mainly favoring her father, with auburn hair and hazel eyes. Her skin becomes very light and dresses in leather jackets, jeans, combat boots and halter tops, just like her mother did. Relationships Vera is the only daughter and child of Guardian Andre Petrov and the half-angel half-demon hybrid Mia Dominick (born Cassandra Vera-Morgenstern). She is also the only niece of Scarlett, Zoe, Alek, Beth, Emily, Carolyn, Ryan and Seth Forbes. She is the granddaughter of Sona Vera, Ben Morgenstern, Stephen Forbes and Celine Forbes. Mia Dominick Andre Petrov Scarlett Marshall-Morgenstern Zoe De La Vega Alek Forbes Rhea Vera Other Relationships * Mia, Andre and Vera (Family Bond/Parents and Daughter/Allies/Best Friends) * Vera and Hope (Step-daughter and Step-mother/Former Allies) * Vera and Diego (Step-daughter and Step-father/Former Allies) * Alek and Vera (Uncle and Niece/Allies) * Sona and Vera (Grandmother and Granddaughter/Allies) * Celine and Vera (Grandmother and Granddaughter/Enemies) * Solomon and Vera (Great Uncle and Great Niece/Former Enemies) * Effie and Vera (Great-Aunt and Great-Niece/Allies) * Karolina and Vera (Great-Aunt and Great-Niece/Allies) * Sonja and Vera (Great-Aunt and Great-Niece/Allies) * Yolanda and Vera (Great Great Aunt and Great Grand Niece/Former Enemies) * Vera and Emma (Enemies/Classmates) * Vera and Kat (Allies/Friends/ Former Frenemies/Classmates) * Vera and Sophie (Frenemies/Classmates) * Nina and Vera (Allies) * Eddie and Vera (Adoptive Uncle and Niece/Allies/Mentor) Powers and Abilities Vera Forbes is the only known witch-werewolf-vampire-fey-mutant-angel-demon hybrid in existence and the first of all seven supernatural species. * Werewolf Gene: ** Superhuman Attributes * Vampire Gene: ** Enhanced Healing Factor: ** Siring: * Witch Gene: ** Channeling ** Spell Casting ** Potion Making ** Divination ** Deviation ** Telekinesis ** Telepathy ** Empathy ** Precognition ** Retrocognition ** Temporal Stasis * Fey Gene: ** Fey Magic * Mutant Gene: ** Latent Manipulation: Vera has the ability to activate the latent powers of mutants. ** Sonic Shield: * Angel Gene: ** Nephilim Psychology ** Enhanced Sacred Blood ** Flight * Demon Gene: ** Teleportation ** Shapeshifting Appearances Circle of Three (178/219) Season One * Dogs of War (conceived) * Morning Star (mentioned) Season Two * Hail and Farewell (ultrasound) * Wear Something Black (flash-forward/vision) * The Last Stand (birth/first modern day appearance) Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Season Nine Season Ten * The Vera Legacy Dynasties (38/38) Season One * A Legacy Is Born * 1x02 * 1x03 * 1x04 * 1x05 * 1x06 * 1x07 * Back to Morning Star * 1x09 * 1x10 * Make Way For... * Odd Girl Out * 1x13 * 1x14 * 1x15 * 1x16 Season Two * 2x01 * 2x02 * 2x03 * 2x04 * 2x05 * 2x06 * 2x07 * 2x08 * 2x09 * 2x10 * 2x11 * 2x12 * 2x13 * 2x14 * 2x15 * 2x16 * 2x17 * 2x18 * 2x19 * 2x20 * 2x21 * 2x22 Name Vera is a female first name of Russian origin, from verus meaning verity and coincides with the Russian'meaning' of faith. ... Diminutives: Veer, Veerke (Dutch), Verica (Serbian and Croatian), Verka or Vierka (Slovakian), Verochka, Verusha (Russian). Her parents wanted to honor her maternal ancestors. Clarissa is a name derived from the Germanic name Clarice, which is derived from the Latin word clarus, which means "bright, clear or famous". Clarissa is an English, Italian, and Portuguese name. Clarisa is the Spanish form of the name. Clarissa was also her mother's given middle name. Trivia * Described by her great-grandmother as a loophole of nature. * She is the key to saving her powerful, but dysfunctional clan, just like her mother is the key to saving the world. * According to her parents, she is the only thing that truly matters to them on their earth, besides their other children. * According to Lana Morgenstern, many Morgenstern and Irish Pride members came to Nightshade to witness the birth of Mia and Andre's mystical baby. * She shares traits with her mother: ** Both were their mother's first children. ** Both were girls. ** Both were destined to die. ** Both births were against nature. ** Charlie Vera tried to kill them both. * As a descendant of Hecate Witch-Queen (a mortal who gave birth to the world's first witches), she is capable of owning some witch-related stuff in the supernatural community. * Has seven species in her; Nephilim, demon, werewolf, witch, vampire, fey and shapeshifter * Has connections to many supernatural groups. * Was born with her father's hair and eyes; however, as a teenager, her hair turned dark (w/blue and orange highlights) with the trademark green-blue eyes. * Her ancestor wanted her to die. * Her parents once tried to name her Cher. * Shares some traits with her great-aunt, Effie. ** Both births were a surprise to their parents (Rhea thought she couldn't conceive and Mia was a teenager at the time). ** Both are girls. ** Both were wanted by their aunt and great-great aunt, Yolanda. * Supernatural community are aware of her existence. * Seemed to be fond her step-mother and step-father. * Youngest witch introduced into the series. * Youngest Nephilim introduced into the series. * Youngest werewolf introduced into the series. * Youngest Nephilim/hybrid introduced into the series. * Both of her grandfathers are deceased. * Has close bonds with her parents. * Her great-grandfather tried to kill her. * Loves her siblings deeply. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bloodlines Characters Category:Bloodlines Season Two Characters Category:Bloodlines Season Three Characters Category:Bloodlines Season Four Characters Category:Bloodlines Season Five Characters Category:Bloodlines Season Six Characters Category:Bloodlines Season Seven Characters Category:Bloodlines Season Eight Characters Category:Bloodlines Season Nine Characters Category:Bloodlines Season Ten Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Nightshade Residents Category:Vera Family Category:Morgenstern Family Category:Rosales Family Category:Fairchild Family Category:Forbes Family Category:Rhea's Family Bloodline Category:Fuller Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Demons Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:Guardians Category:Fey Category:Hybrids Category:Main Characters Category:Inferno Characters Category:San Francisco Pride Members Category:Irish Pride Members Category:Dynasties Characters Category:Dynasties Season One Characters Category:Forbes School for the Young and Gifted